The Blood Seer
by Ashabird
Summary: X men first class. There was one more mutant recruited into division x. Esper. A mutant with the power to see an individuals future by drinking their blood. Both division x and shaw want her. Only problem? Shes neutral, self serving and a little more than slightly insane. But still, inconveniences aside, who wouldn't want a prophet on their side?
1. The Blood Prophetess

"This had better be worth it." Eric grumbled, sighing as xavier swerved to avoid a large tree branch fallen on the muddy road. They had just left some seedy, podunk town bar where xavier had tried to recruit another member for their group. The man was a brute, a stupid ungrateful brute, and in eriks opinion they would be better off without him. He knew they needed every availible man, or woman, but still, you'd think he would have some standards! Eric sighed again as they continued driving. This last mutant was the last of the trip. They didn't have time to recruit everyone xavier had sensed at the moment and the only reason they were doing this one now was because she was closest to that logan fellow, but that didn't improve on his bad mood. Out of all of the people they had found, racing to and fro all over the country, only a small number had joined, leaving most of their efforts wasted. As it was, erik exhaled in relief as they slowed, coming to a halt in front of a modest stone cottage, undeniably isolated from the rest.

'Though perhaps she has reason' erik thought, thankful that the trip was over, but not looking forward to spending several more hours in a car ride while xavier once again managed to charm yet another female with a well practiced speech and a few smiles. Finally they got out of the cia issued vehicle, approaching the door to knock, when it was suddenly slammed open, making a loud cracking sound against the wall, only no one was there. The pair peered through the doorway, cautiously stepping into the house when no one revealed themselves and closing the door behind them.

"Is anyone there?" Erik called, looking around the empty hallway. He was about to call again when xavier shushed him

"It seems we are not alone..." The young telepath said, showcasing a bright smile before he turned around. Erik copied him and jumped upon seeing the person behind them. He hadn't even heard her move.

"Charles xavier. Miss Hesperia, it is a pleasure" xavier said, bringing a pale hand to his lips as he bowed in a sweeping motion.

"Please, call me esper" the young woman replied, equally charmingly and unfailingly polite

'He's really bringing out the charm for this one' erik thought, and he could see why.

Hesperia 'call me esper', was not what one would call a wallflower. With pearly pale skin and raven hair, curling gently over her shoulders and down to her waist, she would stand out in any room. Her most striking feature, however, had to be her large violet eyes, framed by thick lashes. Erik had never seen anyone with eyes of such a color, especially not one so vibrant, and he supposed it must be a part of her mutation. He hadn't seen any other characteristics of he mutation but like with their resident 'monkey footed scientist' there was much that could be hidden in a pair of shoes or even under a jacket, and she was wearing both. Woven through her ebony strands were lengths of purple ribbon that only enhanced the colour of her eyes, making them further stand out.

"Esper," xavier began, and erik knew he was about to start his usual spiel

"We come representing a select group of very special people. People who..."

"It's no use " now this was a first. It wasn't everyday that xavier was interrupted and eriks interest was peaked.

"Excuse me?" Charles asked, as if he couldn't believe it himself.

"Allow me to explain, . You and your friend here, have travelled across the country several times over, meeting many mutants and recruiting quite a few, with this exact same meticulously rehearsed speech. I will save all of our time when i say yes. I am coming with you." Erik and xavier were flabbergast, erik because he had never told her his name, and xavier because despite his powers he was finding their newest member near impossible to predict, but nevertheless they quickly recovered.

"Excellent" xavier responded, attempting to remain cheerful in the face of the oddness of the situation

"Now if you could just demonstrate your mutation then we can be on our way. I really think you'll like the facility, it's really quite..."

"Now who said i was a mutant?" Hesperia once again interrupted, for the second time that day. It had to be a record since people usually hung off of xaviers every word.

"And what are you then, if not a mutant?" Erik said derisively, as if talking to a particularly slow child

"Perhaps i'm a god." She replied, seemingly in all seriousness. Xavier smirked amusedly, likely having gathered something from the strange womans mind.

"But you're not are you?" He asked playfully

"Not in the least." She confirmed, with another close lipped smile, and erik wondered if that was where the signs of her mutation were hiding

"In truth then, what are you?" Xavier persisted, drawing closer to her.

"I am many things. I am a human, a woman, a friend, a teacher, a student, a mystery, a leader, a follower, a villain, a saviour and at one point even a ballerina. I was also the charged of a now condemned childrens asylum." At this point xavier's smile and eriks patience was growing strained.

"But in truth," she continued emphasizing these words

"I am also a mutant" erik cleared his mind, directing his thoughts so that xavier would know to pick them up and the potentially dangerous, mutant/god/escapee of a mental institution wouldn't hear them.

'Let's go, she's obviously insane' erik thought eyeing the door longingly, wanting nothing more to escape from the strange parallel dimension he had fallen into

'Now erik, granted she is a tad... Eccentric, but she's hardly a child anymore and besides she said she was let out, not that she escaped'

'To be precise, she said it was condemned. We aren't even certain she didn't condemn it herself. Shes obviously disturbed!' Xavier performed the mental equivalent of a calming motion.

'She isn't at all that bad and you know it. The point of this group is to gather and protect mutants. We can't reject one just because she's a little different' erik was not happy with this but he let it go, though not before communicating his displeasure.

"Esper, would you please show me your mutation now?"

"Of course mr. Xavier" she said, as if they hadn't just debated her own godhood. Shrugging off her jacket, flinging it over the back of a chair, xavier and erik looked on in surprise as two large, bat like wings unfolded from her back, spreading six feet on either side of her. Besides that she also opened her mouth widely and they saw that her canines were oddly pointed and extended. If they didn't know any better they would have said she was a vampire, but it had already been proven along their travels that quite a few mutants seemed to be human cliche come to life. Angel for example, was the quintessential pixie minus the exploding projectiles, though they could easily be passed off as pixie dust.

"And you can..." Erik prodded impatiently, motioning for her to continue, growling as she sent him an amused smile, this time baring her rather intimidating canines for all the world to see.

"I can fly, obviously" she said, her wings fluttering behind her for emphasis

"Besides that i can also see the future" now the two men were shocked. Despite all the people they had talked to, nothing had prepared them to see any talent like this. They hadn't come across anything like it before.

"Do you just see random events in the future or..." Xavier asked excitedly, suddenly switching from charming young man to probing scientist

"Not at all." She shook her head

"What happens is that i drink someones blood..." She bared her teeth once again and erik winced upon realizing exactly how this process happened, though xavier just looked fascinated

"And i see the future of that particular person, whether life changing or unimportant, as visions along with those whose futures are intertwined with that person. I can then share those visions with others through my blood." Erik had to admit she wasn't the useless crackpot he had assumed her to be.

"The blood i drink also energizes and heals me, more than food actually, so i often steal a sip or two from the local blood bank to supplement my 'human' diet. I don't know why i don't get visions from drinking out of blood bags maybe something about the freshness..." Now she was trailing off and seeing as xavier was still distracted, studying and hypothesizing everything she had told him, erik decided to take it from here. Stepping forward he stretched out his arm, taking her hand and said

"Welcome to division X"

They shook on it.


	2. Can I Borrow a Cup of Crazy?

The young group of mutants fluttered around the room, panicked, arguing amongst themselves on what to do. Division x was done for before it had ever truly taken off. What parts of the headquarters that weren't afraid were crumbled entirely and they could hear the screams and rata-tat-tat of guns down the hallway. It was a veritable war zone and teenagers that they were, they were stuck in the middle of it. Only a few minutes ago they had tried to escape only to turn back, repelled by the death and senseless destruction just outside their chamber, or at least some of them had. Esper had laughed as if the blood dripping down the walls had all the makings of a winter wonderland. When the young vampire/prophet had arrived a week ago, the members of division x had been eager to meet as many of their fellow mutants as was possible. That was before they met esper. When the raven haired girl had walked through the door, sitting in what was soon to become her favourite corner, the others had pelted her with questions, most of which xavier and erik had been able to answer while she stared at the group with oddly blank violet eyes. After they had finished introducing her, esper had simply stood up, facing the group and said

"Hello, my name is esper and i eat people." After that she was pretty much left alone. They had quickly figured out she wasn't all there and from then on was gazed upon with looks of either pity or disgust when she looked at them with hungry eyes that made them less than eager to know their futures. Suddenly the screams were closer and the group of mutants looked out of the one of the wall length glass windows that made up half of their room to see a... Mutant? Brutally hacking people apart with a sword, appearing and disappearing all over the battle field in puffs of black smoke. He had to be one of the strangest mutants they had ever seen. With hardy crimson skin, a tail like the tip of a pitchfork and a neatly trimmed black goatee, he was the stereotypical image of the devil and just as fearsome. Dominating their vision in the other window in contrast was a huge tornado which picked several agents up on its trail of destruction, beating them to death against their surroundings and the other objects flying around in the revolving winds with barely a drop of scarlet spilled. Under the pressure of the twin assaults both windows shattered and the two strange mutants stepped through them into the room, just as the doors opened to reveal yet another stranger. Giving an impression of being infinitely more dangerous than the other two men, despite a seemingly harmless exterior and amiable smile and the mutants huddled against each other, shivering in the back of the room, all except esper of course who stood away from the others staring at the three men in fascination. By the way they fidgeted slightly before stilling themselves, the newly formed x division could see that two of the men, the devilish looking one and the one that caused the tornado, were feeling acutely uncomfortable under espers unblinking purple eyes and couldn't help but feel spitefully glad that at least they weren't the only ones suffering her presence. Tearing his eyes away from where they rested on the vampire curiously, sebastian looked over the other potential recruits and enemies thoughtfully before moving to begin his speech. Just as he was about to speak however he caught a glimpse of esper standing uncomfortably close to azael as the mutant shifted backwards awkwardly. She turned to face sebastian, talking casually as if this sort of event happened every day

"May i play with his tail?" Esper asked pointing to the sharply pointed limb dripping blood onto the carpet

"What?! No! I-" azaeal began only to be interrupted

"Now, now, azaeal, don't be rude to our new friend" sebastian admonished, tutting as if the demonic figure were simply a misbehaving child. Azaeal grumbled under his breath but complied as esper clapped in glee, sitting cross legged in a childish fashion behind the scarlet skinned mutant to twist and flick the thin limb through her fingers. The others of division x looked at her in disgust and one foolish member, whose name she hadn't bothered to learn, spoke up brashly.

"What are you doing you traitor! Are you going to give our secrets over to them next?!" Esper laughed, looking over at her comrade mockingly

"Secrets? What secrets? Mutant you might be, but in the eyes of the 'men in black'" she said making sarcastic quotations around the figure of speech

"You are little more than a child, to be used and moulded in their image before you should have the power to oppose them. You know no secrets." The boy, for in truth he was indeed little more than a boy, flushed angrily about to burst into bluster and insult until she snarled, baring her incisors threateningly, at which sight he quieted. Ignoring the group as they glared at her in hatred and the intruders as they stared at her in intrigue. Apparently finished playing with the tail, esper drew the limb into her mouth, groaning at the taste of blood, and slowly sucked on flesh between her lips like a favoured lollipop. Azaeal shivered at the sensation as sebastian and riptide looked on in amusement.

"Anyways, good evening, my name is sebastian shaw and i am not here to hurt you." The teenagers showed little sign of relief at this, obviously not trusting the suave figure in the least.

"There is a revolution coming and when mankind discovers what we are, what we can do, you'll have to make a choice. Be enslaved, or rise up to rule." Now a few of the group showed some interest, never having heard anything of the sort from xavier or their human caretakers

"Choose freely but know if you are not with us, than you are by definition against us" shaw took a deep breath, readying to continue, already seeing that he had made an impression on some of the group members

"Ouch!" Shaw glared at azaeal increaously. Would he really dare to interrupt him at a time like this? Seeing his bosses anger the red skinned devil lookalike growled in frustration

"What? She bit me!" Esper glanced up at this, still sucking on the tail and shrugged sheepishly

"Sorry, i just couldn't resist, his blood tastes like cherries you know." She said as if it were matter of fact. Azaeal groaned and sebastian just rolled his eyes and sighed sufferingly before carrying on as if there had been no interruption

"So, you can stay, fight for the people that hate and fear you, or you can join me and live like kings." The room fell into silence while sebastian and his followers waited for a decision, the young mutants obviously in mental turmoil over the situation. Finally, angel stepped forward

"I'm in" and with that simple statement the former exotic dancer walked onwards, taking shelter in the horde of enemy mutants. The others looked betrayed but no one else stepped forward. Sebastian looked to esper and chuckled as he found her trying to tie a bow around the flexible weaponized limb with a ribbon she had likely gotten from her hair as azaeal stood to the side sullenly. It was by every definition a humorous sight, the living figure of the devil being dressed up by what seemed a child in an adults skin like he was going to a tea party, and sebastian knew that were they anywhere else, riptide would be in laughing hysterics.

"Well esper," he said returning to the problem at hand "are you with us or are you against us?" Dearly hoping she took the former option. Esper chuckled

"I once told a certain very charming young mutant that i was many things and now i tell you that there are many things i am not. I am no ones ally. I am no ones weapon. I am on no ones side, and as of yet i am no ones friend, though perhaps i would count you, your two friends, xavier and his Erik as good acquaintances. I am decidedly neutral and i promise you now that while i will likely work with your group in the future, i am just as likely to work among this particular order, perhaps simultaneously. Whatever sees to my personal gratification." Everyone in the room was surprised at this answer and while they each thought about making a fuss over the matter, the young mutants were glad to see her go and shaw and his followers were to smart to get on her bad side so early in the game. Besides sebastian really did respect the girls sense of self preservation if nothing else. But now it was time to get going. Though sebastian wanted to talk to the interesting young mutant longer, he desired to be caught even less. He could see that she had the same idea also, for she was quickly approaching the jagged frame of what used to be a window, readying to make a break for it though he had no idea how she thought she would make it. His curiosity suddenly came to the forefront of his mind and he had to ask one last question

"Esper..." And at the familiar sound of her name the violet eyes prophet paused

"I know the abilities of everyone in these room. We hacked into the CIA database. They had files detailing the powers of every mutant in the x division except you. I can only think that is because no one has any idea, or because thinks that what ever power you have would be too tempting for the CIA to pass up. That they would try to monopolize and control you. Would you please tell me what sort of power you have?" Shaw asked. It had already been proven that the raven haired mutant followed a spectacularly disjointed path of logic and he figured he had an equal chance of finding out what he wanted by asking politely rather then spending valuable time an resources trying to track her down, so why not take the simplest route.

"Of course!" She said, looking at him as if he was the crazy one for not asking before "i can see people futures by drinking their blood" she said simply and before shaw could react, dark, voluminous, bat like wings sprung from her shoulder blades and she took to the air, soon becoming nothing more than a speck between the clouds. Knowing she was out of his reach for now, shaw lead his followers away from the demolished CIA headquarters, thinking on this intriguing new power as they went. Seeing the future really was a valuable gift and he wouldn't want division x getting their hands on her before he did. Perhaps she might merit a little more convincing.


	3. The Beginning of the End

I will no longer be updating as i have far too many story ideas to get anywhere if i completely write them all.

**PLEASE ADOPT!**

PM me if you want the story


End file.
